


Something New, Something Forgotten

by hungryforships96



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungryforships96/pseuds/hungryforships96
Summary: Someone dies and gets brought back, but not everything is as they remember it. They have to learn everything as they once had to when they were young.





	Something New, Something Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thing that my brain decided I needed to write, so here it is.
> 
> Have fun reading!

Waking up this time felt like dying all over again. All of these memories that didn't feel like mine, fading away until all I had left was the vague notion that I had memories once. 

Opening my eyes felt like waking up with the worst hangover, everything both too bright and too dull simultaneously. I bring my hand up to cover my eyes against the light, the blue of my palm much more calming that the harsh yellows of the sun. Wait blue? My hand never used to be blue, did it? Shaking my head I get momentarily thrown off balance as the proportions seem off to what they once were. stabilising myself I reach up to find out what the proportion change could possibly be and find my hands grasp something several inches further out than they used to.

I leap up from the bed to find the nearest reflective surface only to fall to the floor on unfamiliar legs, that don't seem to function as many legs do. Shortly after my crash someone comes to my aid, a female half-orc I vaguely remember being called Vurash and they reassure me that the disorientation is perfectly normal, that it takes time to get used to a new form. "New form? What do you mean a new form? I'm human, just as i've always been, right?" The words come from my throat but the sound is alien, nothing I ever remember before.

I stand up again, this time with the help of my 'friend' as I grow accustomed to my new legs, looking down to discover them backwards looking and like my hands, blue. Once accustomed I stumble around until I find a reflective surface in the form of an adamantine shield.

Taking a deep breath I hold it up into my eyeline and nearly drop it out of shock. Looking back at me in the mirror is no person I remember, instead a light blue tiefling with pure red eyes and curled ram horns stares back, their - my - short purple hair sticking out everywhere and as I scream, my reflection screams with me, revealing the long canines hidden within my new mouth.

I mutter to myself with my new voice, rolling my tongue over my new teeth until Vurash asks me if i'm ok. I turn to her and grab her shoulders, "I don't know if i'll ever be." Tears well up in my eyes and roll freely down my face as I collapse to the floor and stare pleadingly up at her, "Please, won't you tell me who I am?"


End file.
